


Relations at the mills

by Marilyn1000



Category: Gone With the Wind - Margaret Mitchell
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-23
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:14:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 22,070
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23799064
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marilyn1000/pseuds/Marilyn1000
Summary: Ashley and Scarlett go too far at the mills. The rest of the story. Scarlett and Rhett.
Relationships: Rhett Butler & Scarlett O'Hara
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	1. Chapter 1

Chapter One  
Scarlett was on the way to her mills. She had just ended her confinement and she was ready to see Ashley and see how well he had done with the mills. There was a lot of activity which was good. She walked into the little office and there was Ashley going over the ledgers.   
Scarlett said, “Hello Ashley”  
Ashley stood up and took her hands and looked at her.  
Ashley said, “Scarlett you look so beautiful. You are the prettiest girl in Atlanta.” Ashley leaned forward to give her a kiss on the cheek and Scarlett moved her head at the last minute so instead it was a kiss on the lips. The kiss quickly deepened into a passionate kiss. They kept kissing until suddenly Ashley picked Scarlett up and set her on the edge of the desk. He lifted up her dress and ran his hands over her body. Ashley was moaning and groaning but Scarlett was not feeling that excited. It was no better than with Charlie or Frank. It had to be this was her one true love. It had to get better. She was just nervous. Ashley was pulling down her drawers and touching her there and she felt she was being invaded not caressed. Scarlett felt Ashley’s naked thighs between her legs and then he was inside her and it hurt. Didn’t relations always hurt for the woman. Scarlett knew Ashley had gotten his release pretty quickly fortunately. Scarlett was disappointed she always thought it would be better with Ashley.   
Then Ashley turned away and said, “Oh no! I have sinned against my precious Melly. How could I have sullied our perfect love by having relations with you. Then he started crying and crying. Scarlett was stunned. ‘their perfect love? What about her love? God’s nightgown! He has only ever wanted me for my body. Rhett was right! Well now he has had me. I am done.’   
By this time Ashley was crying so hard he was on the floor curled up in a little ball. He kept crying out, “Melly. Oh, my sweet. Melly” over and over again.   
Scarlett pulled up her drawers and tied them back up. She walked over and kicked Ashley none too gently. In a split-second Scarlett had gone from love to intense hatred of this spineless creature. Scarlett said in an icy voice, “Get up and fasten your pants before someone sees you.”  
After Ashley had gotten his clothes in proper order. Scarlett said, “Pull yourself together. She will never know unless you tell her. She can never know because it would destroy her. You are going to have to carry this secret to the grave. You need to find another job. You can’t work with me anymore. You would feel and act guilty around me. And give me back my shares of stock in the mills for free.”  
Ashley turned and looked at Scarlett and said, “Okay but what do I tell Melly about why I’m quitting?” Scarlett shook her head he was honestly asking her to tell him what to say to his own wife.   
Scarlett said, “Go to one of the newspapers and get a job there. They are always hiring. Tell Melly that I am back to work and I don’t need your help anymore. Go now to the newspapers until you find a job!!!  
Ashley quickly left the office and the saw mill.   
Scarlett opened all the windows in the office. She straightened everything up. She went into the yard and called Jack Armstrong into the office. She told him he was in charge until she could find a replacement for Ashley. Ashley had decided to go to work for one of the newspapers.   
When Scarlett got her monthly flow, she was very happy. She didn’t want any more children especially not that of a sniveling coward like Ashley Wilkes.

When she went to bed one night and her husband reached over to initiate relations she said, “Not tonight, Frank.”


	2. Chapter Two

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW  
Chapter Two  
Author’s Note: I have continued with this story for Faiseuse_d_Histoires and Miss Tricey who asked me to finish the story. I response to reviews. 

About two months after Scarlett went back to work at the mill Rhett called on Aunt PittyPat. He gave her a box of chocolates for which Aunt PittyPat was appreciative of. Rhett sat down with them on the porch and told of his adventures for the last several weeks. Frank said, “Ashley is now working for the Daily Democrat.”  
Rhett said, “Really? For how long?” While looking at Scarlett. Scarlett kept her features bland.  
Frank said, “According to Scarlett one day he just quit and got a job with the newspaper.”  
Rhett said, “What happened Scarlett?”  
Scarlett smiled and said, “When I went back to work after Ella was born, I told him that I no longer needed his help and he could go get the job of his dreams. Next thing I know he is working for the newspaper. He didn’t even give me notice. He quit that same day.”  
Rhett was looking at Scarlett. He was trying to figure out the lie in her statement but she seemed like she was telling the truth. Scarlett had figured out the art of lying was to tell the truth as much as possible. Everything she had said to Rhett was the truth. She just omitted the part where Ashley took advantage of her. She just kept looking at him then she smiled a coy smile. Scarlett was thinking, ‘I have never noticed how handsome Rhett is. I have never been attracted to dark haired men before.’ Rhett was thinking that Scarlett looked different. She looked more like a woman than a woman-child. Soon Rhett left and the household went to bed. That night Frank wanted to have relations and again she said no. They had not had relations since before Ella was born and they would never ever have them again.  
The next day when she woke up, she was surprised she had dreamed of Rhett. She should have felt ashamed but she hoped she dreamed of him again tonight.  
In the last two months Scarlett had grown up. When she had thought back about her relationship with Ashley, she had seen all the clues she had missed. It had been obvious that he loved Melanie and only wanted her body. Most of the clues had been non-verbal. She was forcing herself to look at people and their body actions. She was not going to let someone take advantage of her again the way Ashley had. He had taken advantage of her not only physically but financially. He had taken advantage of her kindness and over stayed his welcome at Tara knowing she would never throw him out because she thought she loved him. 

When Ella was six months old Scarlett was attacked while driving through Shantytown. Fortunately, Big Sam was there to save her from being raped. Frank wanted to send him to Tara but Scarlett insisted that he be kept in Atlanta to be her driver.  
Scarlett was mad after she was robbed and nearly raped Frank goes off to a political meeting. Scarlett could tell something was not right. He was going somewhere else. He wasn’t going to a political meeting. He told her to go stay with Melly if she was scared. She went to Melly’s house because she couldn’t bare listening to Aunt PittyPat all evening. When she got to Melly’s she knew something was up that no one was telling Scarlett about. In a flash Scarlett knew! Frank and Ashley were part of the clan and they had gone to avenge her honor! How stupid could they be?! They could lose everything by Frank being in the clan. Why had she not known that Frank was in the clan? Because she didn’t pay any attention to Frank. She had just been glad he was out of the house every Wednesday night. She should have expected this. They are doing what a southern gentleman would do if a southern lady was attacked! Damn their honor!  
Rhett stormed in demanding to know where they had gone. Scarlett was wondering who else was involved. Melly told him where they were and Rhett ran out. Scarlett knew she was right about them being in the clan and them avenging her honor. What damn fools they were. They were going to get themselves killed. Scarlett then felt sick to her stomach. She looked at India and she knew she was going to get blamed for whoever got killed. Damn! Damn! Damn!  
An hour later Rhett, Ashley and Dr. Meade came up the walk singing and acting like they were drunk. Scarlett knew Rhett was not drunk. The Yankee officer interrogated everyone and made Rhett swear on his honor as a gentleman that he was telling the truth which he did. She knew Rhett was lying. Once the Yankee officer was gone Ashley slumped into the table. Dr. Meade asked for him to be moved to his bed. Rhett sent Archie on a mission.  
Scarlett had sunk to the settee and was crying. She knew Frank was dead. She had gotten Frank killed. That is where Rhett found her and when she looked at his face Scarlett cried, “Oh no, Frank is dead.” Then she pretended to faint. Rhett picked her up and carried her to her house with Aunt PittyPat leading the way. Aunt PittyPat would not let Rhett go upstairs so he laid her on the settee in the parlor.  
How Scarlett got through the next couple of days she didn’t know but she cried every time someone was there to extend their sympathies.  
She was selling the mills. She was telling everyone she was selling them because she believed they were cursed. Tomorrow she was putting them on the market. The real reason she was selling the mills was that she felt like the lumber boom was over and it was time to liquidate her holdings while they were at their top price. The mills were tainted because of what had happened out there with Ashley. Every time she went out there, she thought about it and was mad again. She was mad at Ashley for not telling her that he loved Melly. She was mad about all the time she had wasted mooning over him. She was mad because he had taken advantage of her. Scarlett’s recollections about the events that happened that day were changing to the point where she was totally innocent and Ashley had attacked her.  
Once the mills were sold, she would buy a cotton gin. There was one for sale in Jonesboro. She could buy it and move back to Tara. There she would have to put up with Suellen but that would be better than putting up with all the peahens.  
Scarlett had a couple of drinks from the swoon bottle that afternoon after the funeral and, of course, Rhett came to call. As soon as she entered the library and Rhett smelled her breath he said, “It’s no good, Scarlett.”  
Scarlett said, “What?”  
He said, “The cologne.”  
She said, “I’m sure I don’t know what you mean.”  
He said, “I’m sure you do. You’ve been drinking.”  
She said, “Well, what if I have? Is it any of your business?”  
He said, “Don’t drink alone, Scarlett. People always find it out and it ruins the reputation. And besides, it’s a bad business, this drinking alone. What’s the matter, honey?”  
Scarlett told Rhett she felt responsible for Frank’s death and she was going to hell. Rhett told her to not feel guilty about it because if she had it to do all over again, she would do the same thing. She decided that Rhett was right. What’s more if Frank hadn’t been in the clan, he wouldn’t have been killed so it was really his own fault he had been killed. She cried a little bit more so she didn’t look cold-hearted. Rhett said that he had news. He was going to England tomorrow.  
Scarlett had learned all of Rhett’s tells in the last six months because she had been studying him. She knew he wasn’t trying to hide them because he thought she was obtuse which she had been until Ashley took advantage of her childish feelings for him. Once the spell that Ashley had on her had been broken, she grew up quickly. She was looking at life through the eyes of a twenty-four-year-old survivor. She looked at him with sadness in her eyes and said, “Oh. That’s too bad.” She had been coyly flirting with him since she had figured out that Rhett loved her. For some reason he didn’t want her to know. Probably because he thinks I will use his feelings against him. Really! He wouldn’t let anyone do that. Her response made Rhett happy. Then she said, “I will miss you, my friend.” She could see the disappointment in his eyes although he quickly covered it up. Then she said, “Thank you for letting me know.” She gave him a sad little smile.  
Rhett said, “I will be gone for at least six months.” Scarlett looked sad. Rhett then said, “I still want you more than I have ever wanted anyone else. I know you will not come to me with interesting propositions now that you have a little money so I am asking you to marry me. I can’t wait forever to catch you between husbands.”  
Scarlett just looked at him with a blank expression and said, “You really are asking me to marry you?”  
Rhett said, “Yes.”  
Scarlett was thinking fast. Scarlett was stalling for time and said, “I don’t know. I don’t like being married.”  
Rhett said something about a young boy and an old man and he was the perfect age.  
Scarlett said, “We don’t love each other.” Just to see his reaction and his look confirmed her suspicions, he loved her. If she treated him right, she could have a good life. She would never have to work again. She would never have to worry about food on the table again.  
Rhett grabbed her and kissed her. Wow!!!! When he let her breathe, she said, “Yes.” Rhett then wanted to know why she had said yes. She said, “If your kisses are that wonderful then the rest will probably be alright.”  
Rhett said, “It will be better than alright.”  
Scarlett said, “Kiss me again.” And Rhett did. Rhett asked her what kind of engagement ring she would like and she said, “Pick something that you like. If I don’t like it you can buy me something else.” And she smiled and walked him to the door.  
As Rhett walked out the door, he was surprised she didn’t say anything about Mr. Wilkes. As he thought about it, he remembered she had not mentioned Mr. Wilkes at all lately. Rhett turned around and knocked on the door. When Scarlett answered the door, Rhett leaned in and whispered in her ear, “Do you still love Mr. Wilkes?”  
Scarlett stepped back and as she was closing the door said, “No.” and she smiled.  
Ashley was still consumed by guilt over what had happened at the mills. He was scared Melly would someday find out. At the same time Rhett was proposing to Scarlett Ashley was laying in his bed thinking, ‘Scarlett and her antics almost got me killed. Everyone told her not to drive her buggy alone through Shantytown but did she care? No, she doesn’t care about anyone but herself. I have never even seen her look guilty or remorseful. I would never have done it if she hadn’t kiss me. I wouldn’t even be here in Atlanta if she hadn’t bullied me into accepting the job at the sawmill. We would have been in New York. New York were there would be operas, museums, art galleries. All the finer things in life.


	3. Chapter Three

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Three  
Author’s note: Yin and Yang origins are from the 14th century  
Rhett returned from England after being gone for six months. He presented her with a beautiful emerald ring with tiny diamonds around it. It was a lovely ring. It wasn’t as flashy as she would like but she was trying to figure out Rhett’s taste. He had classic taste so that is how she would decorate their home with a little bit of sparkle. She would decorate their house to his taste so he felt comfortable in their home. She would never be able to bully Rhett so she would have to subtly coerce him into doing what she wanted him to do. When he showed her the ring she said, “It is very lovely. It is a little bit plainer than I would like but I still like it especially since I know you picked it out.” She hugged him and gave him a peck on the lips which he deepened into something more and she enjoyed.   
They talked about what they had done for the last six months. Scarlett told him about selling the mills. She told him about Mrs. Tarleton wanting her to invest in her horse breeding farm which she had done. She told him about setting up the trust for Wade and Ella. She asked him if he was going to invite his family to the wedding. He was shocked by the question. Scarlett leaned forward and said, “You may be just marrying me for my body but I’m pretty sure you aren’t going to tell your mother that.”  
Rhett laughed and said, “No I’m not.”   
Scarlett said, “Then you have to invite them. I’m going to be your wife for the rest of your life.”  
All of the proper people were outraged when they found out that Scarlett was going to marry Rhett Butler. Her aunts wrote and told her they were forbidding her from marrying Rhett. Rhett Butler was a Scallawag and a reprobate. He was a friend of the new governor Bullock. He was not received. When Mrs. Merriweather found out she was going to marry Rhett Butler she went to Scarlett’s home and had a talk with her. Scarlett knew she needed to handle this with all the tact and charm she could manage. Scarlett listened to everything Mrs. Merriweather said. When the matron finished Scarlett said, “Everything you have said is true. Rhett is all those things you have called him but I still believe he can repent of his misdeeds and return to polite society. Mrs. Merriweather I am so tired of struggling. I am so tired of being a woman in a man’s world. I have done so many things wrong because I didn’t have a strong man to guide me. I have so much guilt over Frank and Tommy’s deaths. I know I am weak but I so want someone to take care of me and my children. I know that if I marry Rhett, I will never go hungry again. I know I will be able to return to being a proper southern lady. Maybe I can even lead Rhett back into the fold also.” Scarlett burst into tears and cried on Mrs. Merriweather’s shoulder. She thought of her mother, her pa and all the dead of Clayton County and then she didn’t have to fake the tears. Mrs. Merriweather comforted Scarlett and said, “I can understand you wanting someone to take care of you. You have been carrying a heavy load for some time. I hope you can get Captain Butler to repent.”  
Scarlett gave Mrs. Merriweather a watery smile and said, “I certainly hope so.” And she walked Mrs. Merriweather to the door. Scarlett had learned something important from her encounter with the matron. Polite society didn’t want her to justify her actions they just wanted her to be sorry and claim she will never do it again. She also had discovered that if people thought one was weak, they were much kinder. She didn’t have to be weak she just had to make them think she was weak.   
Melanie asked her if she was sure and Scarlett said she was. That was the entire discussion.  
When Ashley heard from Melanie that Scarlett was marrying Rhett he thought, ‘The two deserve each other. They are both selfish, self-centered, arrogant people. They make a mockery out of everything good southern people stand for.  
Scarlett’s discussion with Mammy was much harder because she wanted Mammy’s approval of her decision to marry Rhett. Mammy said to her, “Captain Butler is trash and he will always be trash. I have stood by you through your horrible actions of the last three years. But the worst thing you can do is marry Rhett Butler. The two of you will be nothing more than mules dressed up in horse’s harnesses.” Scarlett looked at Mammy and thought, ‘That hurt especially coming from Mammy. But I must shake it off right now. I can’t get mad about it.’ Scarlett had learned in the last eighteen months that she could get almost anything she wanted with charm and tact. She no longer bullied anyone. When she used charm and tact the person was usually happy after she got them to do what she wanted them to do unlike with bullying where the person usually ended up resentful. Mammy was immune to her charm a lot like Rhett so she had to use reason and sincerity with her.   
Scarlett told her the truth when she said, “I have done so many things that Mother would not approve of. I can assure you that if the war hadn’t come, I would still be the lady that Mother and you taught me to be. Everything I have done in the last three years was for the betterment of my family. When we were a Tara, I kept thirteen people fed on food that wasn’t enough for three. Since I married Frank and began making money at the mills, I started sending a check to my aunts in Charleston. I am not proud of the things I have done over the last few years but I feel like I only did what I had to do to keep everyone fed, clothed and a roof over their heads. I am so tired. I don’t want to struggle anymore. I want someone to support me, my children and my servants. Rhett can do that. The only people who have money right now are Scallawags or Republicans therefore I am going to marry one of them. Rhett is a Scallawag but he does come from one of the finest families in Charleston. So, I guess he is the best of the lot. I will then work to become a fine Southern woman again. Please support me in this. I can’t do it without you.”  
Mammy looked at Scarlett for a long minute then she smiled and said, “Of course, my lamb I will help you all I can. Don’t I always.”  
Scarlett smiled an honest smile and said, “Thank you Mammy.”  
Scarlett had no problem playing the part of the doting bride. That was what she was. She would dote on Rhett and try to make him happy but she wouldn’t let him bully her. If she didn’t fight back Rhett would tire of her. Rhett needed a challenge. Rhett’s mother and sister had come over for the ceremony. They had been in Atlanta for over a week and Scarlett had enjoyed spending time with them. If Scarlett had pictured Rhett’s mother, she would have pictured her perfectly. Rhett’s mother was a little taller than Scarlett with a stout figure. She had black hair, blue eyes and white skin. Rhett looked like her except for Rhett’s smile that must have come from his father. Rosemary was only a few years older than Scarlett and she looked like a younger version of her mother except she had the same dark brown eyes that Rhett did. They both were perfect southern ladies until one got to know them. Mrs. Butler was so very funny. She kept Scarlett and Rosemary laughing all the time. The fact that most of her jokes were at Rhett’s expense made them even funnier. Rhett did like to make fun of Scarlett and Rosemary and the ladies could never get the better of him.   
She enjoyed spending time with Rhett. She didn’t have to fake the big smile she gave him when he walked in the room, she really was happy to see him. She knew he would always take care of her and her children. She knew that being married to Rhett meant she would always have a roof over her head and food in her stomach.   
The first Saturday in April after the one-year anniversary of Frank’s death Scarlett and Rhett got married. The wedding was a lovely affair. It was held in the parlor of the Hamilton House. Rhett noticed that Scarlett never even looked in Ashley’s direction but what Rhett also noticed was that every time Ashley looked at Scarlett, he looked guilty.   
Ashley was thinking, ‘How can she be so carefree around Melly? Doesn’t she feel guilty at all? She practically destroyed my world and she is just moving on without any regrets. India is right she is just a cold-hearted bitch. I wish I could forbid Melly from spending time with her but I would have to have a very good reason. Melly loves her so much just because she is Charlie’s widow. I wonder what Melly would think if she knew Scarlett just married him for spite and didn’t care for him at all.’  
That night at the National Hotel while at supper Rhett asked Scarlett what happened between her and Ashley to make her no longer love him.   
Scarlett said, “My husband is that what you really want to talk about on your wedding night.”   
Rhett smiled and said, “No.”   
They soon went up to their suite. Rhett had bought her chocolates and champagne. She thought it was so sweet and she told him so. Rhett then proceeded to kiss her and caress her body. Rhett was in no hurry to move beyond kissing. He knew Scarlett had some bad experiences with relations. It was a long time before Rhett moved beyond kissing but when he did Scarlett was ready. And both people reached their satisfaction.   
When their breathing had returned to normal Scarlett said, “That was definitely alright.” And then burst out laughing. Rhett joined her in that laughter. The next two times were equally fulfilling but when Rhett reached for her at dawn she said, “No, my husband, or I won’t be able to walk to get on the train.” Then she giggled. Rhett said, “When was the last time you and Frank had relations?” Scarlett said, “After I found out I was pregnant with Ella.” And she started giggling. It made Rhett happy she hadn’t been with Frank in that long of time. Scarlett was thinking ‘I am definitely keeping this man happy. What is not to love: rich, handsome, sexually skillful, he may be annoying or hurtful sometimes but I will definitely live with that. I am never going to be poor again. He will treat me like a mistress because that is the only type of relationship he has had with a woman for the last twenty years. But I must always treat him with respect.’  
While they were in New Orleans, they had a wonderful time. They went dining on the most wonderful foods. They went dancing and Rhett had her on the dance floor the entire time. He bought her dresses and everything that went under them. He bought her jewelry. He bought her hats to match the dresses. And much to Scarlett’s embarrassment he ordered her at least a dozen negligees. She was having so much fun. One day while they were walking in the French Quarter and Rhett had just bought her a candy called a praline. Scarlett shared with Rhett what Mammy had said about him. She said, “Mammy didn’t want me to marry you because you were trash and that’s all you will ever be. I told her that you were a Butler from Charleston. Mammy also said that you can dress yourself up in a horse’s harness but you are still a mule.” In retelling the story Scarlett just remembered Mammy calling him a mule, not her.   
Rhett burst out laughing and said, “Mammy is a wise old bird. I will have to turn on the charm with her.”   
Scarlett laughed and said, “Good luck. She really doesn’t like you.”  
Rhett said, “As long as you do, I’m alright.” And put his arm around her waist as they walked down the street.  
One day after they had finished lunch Rhett again asked her what happened between her and Ashley. Scarlett looked at him and smiled. She said, “This is the last time we will talk about Ashley this way, my husband. He is not coming with us into this marriage. I was at the mill and looked at Ashley and saw him for the man he was. He is a man trapped in the past. A lot like Pa was except Ashley wants to be trapped in the past. I want someone who will fight alongside me like you.”  
Rhett said, “Thank you.”  
Scarlett didn’t know if Rhett was thanking her for telling him about Ashley or thanking her for the compliment. She leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Scarlett said, “You are so handsome that sometimes I just can’t help myself. I have to touch you.” Her eyes never left his.  
Rhett didn’t know what was going on. He was enjoying Scarlett. She was kind to him and loving and interested in him romantically. She was being almost too nice to him. Was this real or was she setting him up for something?   
Scarlett felt like she could read his mind he didn’t believe that was all there was to the story. He was such a skeptical man.   
They had been in New Orleans for ten days and Rhett had bought her so much stuff. When they woke up on the eleventh day, she told Rhett, “You can’t buy me anything today except food. I am happy you have money but that’s not the main reason I married you. I married you because we are two parts of one whole.”  
Rhett said, “Like yin and yang.”  
Scarlett said, “Explain”  
And Rhett did with some visual aids from their bodies. When they were finished Scarlett said, “Yes. Like that. We fit together perfectly.”  
Rhett had introduced her to people he knew in New Orleans and Scarlett had a wonderful time. As they were going back to the hotel that night Scarlett said, “Those people are so much fun.”  
Rhett said, “I’m not surprised you like them. You have always been attracted to the glitter instead of the gold.”  
As they rode back to the hotel Scarlett snuggled up to Rhett and became lost in her thoughts. ‘Those people were his friends. If he didn’t think them worthy of association why had he introduced her to them. What he had said was just hurtful. Would he have been happy if she had acted like she was too good for them. She did want to have fun. She was still young. It had been so long since she had fun.’  
That night when Rhett reached for her she went willingly into his arms and she gave herself over to the sensations. She had a satisfactory time but when it was over, she once again was lost in her own thoughts and she kept her eyes closed and her breathing rhythmic so he would think she was asleep. She decided that her husband thought of himself as much better than his associates. His associates were low class people while he was a Butler of Charleston even though they earned their money the same way. Yes, her husband thought very highly of himself.   
On the way back to Atlanta Scarlett asked Rhett if her children could call him Papa Rhett. Rhett said, “I think that is a great idea.”


	4. Chapter Four

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Four  
Scarlett brought gifts back for everyone. She bought Ashley and Melanie a book with the complete works of Shakespeare, she brought Wade a dog, Ella a cat, Aunt PittyPat’s some chocolates, Pork some candies, Dilcey some material, Prissy an elaborate fan, and Mammy about ten yards of sturdy blue material for her to make a dress. Rhett bought Mammy enough red taffeta to make a petticoat. Scarlett laughed. Rhett would have his work cut out for him trying to endear himself with Mammy.   
They had been back in Atlanta for over a month. Several of the Old Guard had called on them and Scarlett had visited Melly several times. Scarlett had the ability to shut unpleasant thoughts behind a closed door in her mind. She also had a flexible memory. If she thought about that time with Ashley at the mills, she always remembered it as him taking advantage of her and her naivety. She didn’t feel guilty because it was all Ashley’s fault that anything had happened between them. She was innocent of any wrong doing so she had nothing to confess to Melly or feel guilty about.   
Melly had encouraged her to start attending sewing bees with her and work on a couple of the charities. Scarlett went with Melly and had a horrible time but she kept going. She was going to worm her way back into the dowager’s good graces. She was so bored at these occasions because the ladies were always talking about the days of the war and before the war. She hated looking back but she smiled the entire time they would have these discussions. She noticed Melly didn’t have a lot to say during these discussions either. If they weren’t talking about the war, they were talking about someone. She knew they would be talking about her and Rhett if she wasn’t sitting right there. She knew she was making head way back into Atlanta society when Ella received an invitation to Maybelle’s daughter’s birthday party. She was so excited. Fortunately, Rhett had let her spread a little bit of his money around.   
She visited the store once a week but it seemed that Hugh Elsing had finally gotten the hang of running the store and didn’t need her help very much.   
Rhett spent time with her and was amusing. They went out three to four times a week and they always had great fun. They went dancing all the time. Rhett could be very charming when he wanted to be but he could also be hurtful for no reason. Sometimes she would start a fight with him just so he didn’t think she was being too nice. She knew her husband didn’t want to be married to a ninny. Most of the time she let him win but sometimes she would stalk away in anger. When she would stalk away his mocking laughter would follow her. Her husband was not an easy man to live with.   
Sometimes he would go out at night by himself. Of course, he never told her where he was going or what he was doing. If she asked where he was going, he always said, “To close a deal.” She knew he was conducting business when he was gone and not cheating on her because their sexual activity was often, every night, every morning and if he was home when the children when down for their naps. She had heard someone say that men couldn’t do it as often after they reached a certain age. She wondered what that age was. She was enjoying herself also Rhett always made sure of that. She could not complain about lack of attention from her husband.   
She had started spending time with her children but there was only so much time she could spend with them no matter how much she loved them. She had to admit it. She missed taking care of her businesses. She laughed when she thought ‘Ashley was such a lousy business man I was always having to fix something so I was always busy.’ She didn’t want to go back to that but she did want something in her life beside sewing and children. She loved Melly but she often wondered how can she be happy with so little excitement in her life. She could work on the designs for her new home but she really didn’t want to live in Atlanta. She wondered if Rhett would move. Probably not until he had cleaned out the coffers of the Republican government. She was not going to hang out with the wives of the Republicans and Scallawags no matter how much fun they seemed to be. She remembered what Rhett had said about his associates in New Orleans so she did not socialize with his associates’ wives here. She knew her mother would never approve of her socializing with them also. Scarlett laughed when she thought my mother wouldn’t approve of Rhett either but she didn’t regret marrying him. He was rich and she was never going to worry about where her next meal was coming from again. It certainly was easier keeping him happy than picking cotton in the hot sun.   
She knew Rhett thought they could live without a reputation and they could. If they never had children then there was no problem but the Old Guard would punish their children for their misdeeds. If it weren’t for Melanie Wade wouldn’t have gotten invitations to parties while she was running the mills. Rhett had been kicked out of polite society when he was a young man and fully didn’t understand the repercussions of living on the outside. Not only was he not welcomed but his children would not be welcomed. Sooner or later it caught up with one. She wanted to be part of polite society. Rhett was as far as she wanted to go outside polite society. Truth be told he really was a gentleman he just like to pretend otherwise. If they had a child, he would reform then. When he grasped that all his money could not buy his children acceptance into society, he would restore his reputation.   
She was sitting in their sitting room of their suite waiting on Rhett to come home. It was almost nine o’clock and she hadn’t seen him all day. Unbeknownst to Scarlett Rhett had walked into the sitting room of the suite and saw her with that faraway look in her eyes and wondered if she was thinking of Ashley. He knew what she had told him but he still couldn’t believe that she had just seen the truth one day. She was the most obtuse person he knew. She usually didn’t understand anything unless it was spelled out to her. Since she had fired Ashley, she had become more observant though. Rhett said, “Missing me?”  
Scarlett was startled when he spoke but replied, “Always. Come sit with me Rhett. I want to talk with you.”  
Rhett came and sat down beside her and said, “What is it my pet?”  
Scarlett scowled at him and said, “Do we have to live in Atlanta?”  
Rhett said, “For the next several years while the Republicans are in office. I can make a lot of money with their shady deals.”  
Scarlett smiled at him and said, “Alright. Then I’m bored. I miss running my businesses. Hugh is doing such a good job I only have to go to the store once a week. My investment with Mrs. Tarleton requires no work from me. At least when Ashley was working for me, I always had something to do because of his incompetence.”  
Rhett pulled her to him and laughed at what she said about Ashley. As mean spirited as it was, he always liked hearing her bad mouth Ashley. Rhett said, “You can always build your house. It can be as big as you want. You can make everyone pea-green with envy. And if they criticize you, just tell them all to go to hell. Isn’t that what you always said you wanted to do. To tell the lot of them to ‘Go to Hell?”  
Scarlett said, “Yes but you were the main one I wanted to tell that to.”  
Rhett laughed and said, “You can tell me any time you want.”  
Scarlett smiled at him and knew she never would. She said, “If we build the house can we still move after the Republicans are out of office.  
Rhett said, “Of course we can. We can sell it or keep it for when we visit Atlanta.   
Scarlett said, “Then I will start building our house. The sooner we get out of this hotel the better. I don’t like being in this hotel with all those Yankees and Scalawags.”  
Rhett said in mock offense, “Those are my business colleagues, my dear”  
Scarlett smiled and said, “That’s why I don’t want to hang out with them. They are creepy.”  
Rhett laughed. Rhett stood up and took her hand and led her to their bedroom. He said, “I have to go back out but I want something to think about while I am negotiating my deal later tonight. So, I am going to put you to bed.”   
Scarlett said, “How can you think about that and think about your deal too?”  
Rhett said, “I can think about several things at once.” And smiled lustily at her.

Rhett proceeded to make love to his lovely wife. Rhett was surprised at how much sexual ability he had since marrying Scarlett. He was behaving like a man in his twenties instead of a man in his forties.   
As they were laying there Scarlett kissed him and said, “It’s so hard for me to sleep when you aren’t here. “  
Rhett said, “I will be back as soon as I can, my dear.”  
Scarlett murmured, “Thanks” and soon she was asleep. Rhett quietly slipped out of the bed and thought to himself, ‘You are crazy for leaving that beautiful woman naked and alone in your bed.”  
Rhett went to The Painted Lady and met with some other Scallawag business men. They talked about ways to make money off of the Republican government. A couple of times they had to get Rhett’s attention because he was thinking of his wife at the hotel naked and in bed alone. At last they decided on a plan and the meeting broke up. Rhett played a couple of hands of poker and quickly knew that his mind was not on the game and bowed out. He went to talk to Belle for a few minutes in her office.   
Belle asked, “How is it being married to Miss O’Hara.”  
Rhett said, “Wonderful. She is kind, attentive, loving, and an enthusiastic lover. Everything I could ask for in a wife.”  
Belle laughed and said, “Then what is the problem?”  
Rhett said, “She told me she was no longer in love with Mr. Wilkes. I asked her how this insight happened and she said she just saw him for who he is one day.”  
Belle said, “Really. So again, what is the problem?”  
Rhett said, “Scarlett is not an insightful person. Usually one has to spell things out to her for her to get anything.”  
Belle said, “Rhett have you not heard the saying ‘Don’t look a gift horse in the mouth.’ It doesn’t matter how she came to this knowledge. She has seen the light and he is out of her heart. You better stop looking or you might find out something you don’t want to know. It really isn’t any of your business. It was before you got married. Would you want her to know all of your history?”  
Rhett said, “You are right Belle. I just need to be happy he is out of her heart.” Rhett decided that he was going to stop wondering about it. It didn’t really matter how she discovered the truth about Ashley just that she did.


	5. Chapter Fiv e

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Five  
Author’s Note: I don’t know when indoor plumbing became available in Atlanta but if it was available in 1868 then Scarlett would have gotten it in her home.   
The next day at the sewing bee Fanny Welburn was there and Scarlett deliberately sat next to her. Scarlett asked,” How are you doing?”   
Fanny said, “I am doing horrible because I actually loved my husband.”   
Scarlett didn’t react but said, “I am sorry for my part in the death of your husband. In hindsight I know that driving myself through Shantytown was incredibly stupid. I never thought it would lead to anyone’s death. Is there anything I can do to help you?”   
Fanny said, “Times are hard because we don’t have Tommy’s income anymore so some credit at your store would be nice.”   
Scarlett said, “Of course. I will arrange it tomorrow.” With Rhett paying all of her bills she was less avaricious of her money. All the store profits went into a trust fund for Wade and Ella so it really wasn’t even her money she was giving away.   
Everyone there thought Scarlett must really be feeling guilty if she is extending Fanny credit. Scarlett didn’t extend credit to anyone. Scarlett was doing this solely to get herself more securely into polite society. There were so many things she couldn’t undo that she had done in the last six years but the bridges she could mend she would. Scarlett wasn’t really sorry for the things she had done she was just acting like she was sorry. If she had to do it all over again, she would do the same things she had done the first time but nobody needed to know that. With insight she had discovered since Ashley had taken advantage of her at the mills people wanted her to repent from the things she had done while married to Frank not justify them.   
Melly sat next to Scarlett and asked, “Fanny how is your little boy?”  
Fanny looked at Scarlett and said, “Missing his father.”  
Melly gasped but Scarlett didn’t react. She just kept a neutral face. This was a time that Melly could do more for her than Scarlett could ever think about being able to do. Scarlett stuck to Melly through the entire afternoon. This repairing her reputation was harder than she thought it was going to be. If one was willing to never go back into polite society then not having a reputation was no problem but if one wanted to be accepted and her children accepted, she had to have a good reputation. Thank God she had Melly on her side. Scarlett knew that it was from Melly’s efforts that she was still receiving invitations to social events of the Old Guard. Ashley didn’t deserve this wonderful person. She knew Rhett would change his tune about reputations one day.   
Scarlett’s crush on Ashley had kept her stuck in the mindset of a sixteen-year-old girl. Once she gave Ashley up, she could mature and she did so rapidly. She would never be as sweet and kind as Melly and she was still selfish and self-centered but she was looking at life through the eyes of a twenty-four-year-old survivor not a naïve sixteen-year-old. After Scarlett had learned things about Rhett from his tells she began observing other people’s body actions. She had never paid any attention to other people before but she had learned from her mistake of not paying more attention to Frank’s non-verbal clues. Therefore, she was observing people and using her charm on the women of Atlanta. Scarlett was making the best of her opportunities.   
Scarlett was negotiating the dangerous waters of proper society. She had a lot to learn and she was following Melly’s lead because she knew Melly knew what she was doing in these treacherous circumstances. This was totally different than the skills she needed to be the belle of three counties but she was learning fast. She knew Rhett could have helped her if he had been concerned about polite society. He had an innate ability to size up people but he didn’t want to help her with negotiating these waters. He wanted her to be an outcast like him. His ability to size up people is what made him such a successful business man and she wished he would help her. For now, she would just have to rely on Melly and observe as much as possible.   
Three days later after the children were in bed, Scarlett told Rhett that she was going to build their house like a Swiss Chalet. Rhett burst out laughing and Scarlett got mad. Rhett said, “Don’t you want something that will fit in with the rest of the neighborhood?”   
Scarlett said with a pout, “No.”  
Rhett said, “You build it anyway you want. It is your house.”  
Scarlett smiled and kissed him. She said, “Thank you. Can we go see your mother?”  
Rhett said, “If you want to but I didn’t think you liked Charleston.”  
Scarlett said, “I don’t but I do like your mother and sister.” She wanted to go to Charleston to find out how her mother in law decorated her home. She would be able to look at her aunt’s home too. And all of Mrs. Butler’s friends’ homes. One thing she had learned about her husband was that for as much as he mocked Charleston it was still the epitome of style and culture in the south to him.   
Rhett said, “I will write my mother and find out when it will be convenient for us to visit.”  
Scarlett said, “Would you like to go with me to Tara?”  
Rhett said, “I don’t believe so, my pet.”  
Scarlett said, “I will take the children and go later this week. If that’s alright?”  
Rhett said, “It is alright but you can’t stay longer than two weeks.”  
Scarlett said, “Alright. Maybe Melly and Beau might want to come. I will ask her.”  
Rhett thought she is becoming such good friends with Miss Melly. She hasn’t said anything negative about her in a long while. With Ashley out of her heart she is seeing how wonderful Miss Melly really is. Rhett just smiled at her and she smiled back and she said, “Is it too early to go to bed?”  
Rhett said, “I don’t think so. Let’s go.”  
Much later that night while smoking his cigar Rhett thought to himself, ‘Scarlett has been a lot of fun to live with. She hasn’t tried to bully me into anything which does surprise me. When I make her mad, she doesn’t hold on to her anger like she used to. She still doesn’t find jokes at her expense funny but she doesn’t stay mad about it either. It certainly isn’t the way I expected living with her to be. Maybe she is growing up.’   
Scarlett was not holding on to her anger because as she had determined before they got married, she couldn’t bully Rhett into doing anything. She had learned that if she didn’t make a fuss about it then next time, she asked for something he gave it to her to make up for not having given her the first item. She felt like most of what he was doing was posturing. He wanted her to know who the boss was in the relationship. If she couldn’t get what she wanted one way she would find another way to get it. 

The next morning when Scarlett woke up, she was glad Rhett was already gone because she was quickly looking for a chamber pot. She found one and tried to empty her stomach. She didn’t have anything in her stomach to empty so it was mostly dry heaves. She thought to herself, ‘Congratulations you are with child. Hopefully the house will be ready before the baby arrives.’  
Scarlett spent the morning with the architect Rhett had told her to hire at the lot on Peachtree. He was looking over the lot. His name was Thomas Dewey, he was a young man of about thirty. He had brown hair and brown eyes. He was missing his left arm and Scarlett asked if he had lost it in the war and he said he had. He didn’t add anymore to his statement so Scarlett didn’t ask any questions. He said, “The house can be three stories if you like.”  
She said, “No. Two is enough.”   
Mr. Dewey said, “We could build it big enough to have ten or twelve bedrooms since your house is going to be on a double lot.”  
She said, “No. Six bedrooms is enough but I do want a room connected to the master bedroom to be used as a nursery and I want the master bedroom to have a sitting area. But I want there to be lots and lots of greenery; grass, bushes, and trees. Maybe a gazebo. I want it to have a large veranda in the back overlooking the lawn. I want a porch off the second landing to provide shade to the veranda. I want to be able to use that porch also. Downstairs we will need a front parlor, dining room, kitchen, library, drawing room, and a room for my husband to use as an office. A bathroom with hot and cold water piped into it on the second floor and a water closet upstairs and downstairs.  
Mr. Dewey said, “I will get some pencil sketches drawn up for you to look at.   
Scarlett said, “The day after tomorrow I will be out of town for two weeks. I will call on you when I get back.”  
Scarlett didn’t want anyone to be pea green with envy. That was just childish. She wanted her house to be slightly better than everyone else’s. She would have the satisfaction of knowing she had the best house in polite society. It would be silly not to have the best house because everyone knew Rhett had lots of money but she was done with making people jealous. That was a game to play with young men not old women.   
Rhett took Scarlett, her children and Mammy to the train station unfortunately Melanie and Beau had not been able to go with them. He really was going to miss her while she was gone but he couldn’t tell her that. It would give her too much power but she had smiled a secretive smile as she got on the train and whispered, “Don’t miss me too much.” She then turned around without looking at him and got on the train. He saw the children sitting by the windows and waved at them. When he finally looked at Scarlett, she had a knowing smile on her face like he wasn’t fooling her at all. That could not be right at all. She couldn’t read him. Nobody could read him. He had an almost perfect poker face but there she was still smiling that smile like she knew what he was thinking. He was just imagining that smile or he was reading too much into it.


	6. Chapter Six

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Six  
Author’s Note: Breakfast nooks did not come into being until the 1920s but that doesn’t mean Scarlett couldn’t have thought of the idea in 1868.

When they got back two weeks later the children were all a chatter with their adventures. Scarlett told him about Suellen and Will’s doings and what the county folks were up to. She told him that Mrs. Tarleton had bought five mares and one stallion. On and on the news went as he stared at her and wondered how quickly he could get her into the bed. As he was helping her out of the carriage she whispered, “I can hardly wait to take a nap.” Rhett thought ‘Did she know what I was thinking? No. She probably is just assuming I want to have relations. That would be logical. Or maybe she wants to have relations.’  
After dinner Mammy put the children down for their naps while Scarlett went to take a nap of her own. Rhett offered to loosen her corset because Mammy was busy with the children. Scarlett said, “That would be nice.” Sometime later while Rhett was smoking a cigar Scarlett asked if he had heard from his mother and he said, “We will be leaving for Charleston in two weeks and we will stay for a month.”  
Scarlett said, “Perfect. I will talk to Mr. Dewey and get the plans for the house. I will next talk to Mr. Pierce about getting started so he can work on it while we are gone.”   
Rhett looked at Scarlett and she seemed rather pleased with herself like she had gotten something he hadn’t wanted to give her. That was silly. He had no problems taking her to stay with his mother. The house was hers he was already giving it to her. She was getting to be more and more mysterious and he didn’t like it. He had always been able to know what she was thinking and know what her next move was going to be. He had thought that when one got married one’s spouse became more readable not less.   
Scarlett said, “It is so nice laying here with you. I always sleep so much better when you are next to me.”  
Rhett said, “Maybe it is because of the activity before you go to sleep.”  
Scarlett said sleepily, “No it is you.”  
After Rhett knew Scarlett was asleep, he got up and got dressed and went downstairs to order supper for them to be served in their room. Scarlett preferred to eat in the dining room where she could show off her new clothes and jewelry but she would give him a pout when he arranged for them to have supper served in their suite but nothing more. Scarlett did like people to look at her and admire her. She did like being the center of attention. She probably always would.   
The next morning Scarlett’s day started off the same as every other day for the last two weeks; her looking for a chamber pot. She would have to work going to see Dr. Meade into her schedule but first she was going to see Mr. Dewey then go to the store.   
Mr. Dewey showed her the plans for the house and she asked him to make the family room a little bigger and the office a little bigger but make the parlor and the library a little smaller. There was an area on the ground floor that Scarlett pointed to and asked, “What is this?”  
Mr. Dewey said, “At this point it is wasted space. I’m not quite sure how to add it to the kitchen or the foyer.  
Scarlett asked, “Can we turn it into a room by itself?  
Mr. Dewey said, “You can but it would be a small room. It would only be 8 by 8 feet.”  
Scarlett said, “We could build padded seats here against this wall and this one. Put a table here and it could be some place to eat breakfast in. My husband is always up before everyone else. He could eat in here and it would be cozy.   
Mr. Dewey said, “I see. Let me draw that in.”  
Two hours later Scarlett was satisfied with the blueprints. Mr. Dewey said they would be ready for her to pick up the next day. After Mrs. Butler left Thomas was amazed. Mrs. Butler had made sure there was no wasted space in the entire house.  
She went to the store to pick up the ledgers. While she was there, she saw some of the Yankee ladies she had befriended while she was selling lumber. Scarlett eavesdropped on their conversation. Scarlett noticed that one of the women was with child. As they were talking the woman just stated that she was with child and that she was going to use Dr. Harrison. He had married a girl from Atlanta. He used to be an army doctor but he had resigned from the army and had set-up his practice here in Atlanta.   
The other woman said, “Why would you use a retired army doctor to deliver your baby.” Scarlett was a little embarrassed about them talking about this subject so freely but she was curious also.   
The first woman said, “He uses chloroform during labor to dull the pain. It is all the rage since Queen Victoria started using it.” They talked some more about other things and then the ladies left the store. Scarlett’s mind was awhirl. A doctor could give her something to dull the pains of labor. She had to use that doctor. She knew Dr. Meade would not use chloroform. He believed that women should suffer during labor because of those verses in the bible. Scarlett couldn’t remember which ones they were but she knew how Dr. Meade felt about it.   
Scarlett left the store and went to the hotel. She sent a message to Melly asking if she could come visit that afternoon after the children’s naps. After dinner Scarlett received a note back from Melly telling her alright. Rhett left shortly after dinner and promised he be home for supper. He smiled and said, “Let’s eat in the dining room tonight. I feel like showing off my beautiful wife.” Scarlett smiled back and said, “How you do go on.” But she was pleased by the compliment. He kissed her and left the suite. It was rare when Rhett gave her a true compliment but he was doing it more and more. He usually said something nice and then gave her a zinger afterwards. After the children woke up from their naps Scarlett took them to see Melly and Beau. The women visited for a little bit. Scarlett found out that Ashley really did like the newspaper business. Scarlett said, “I don’t know what Rhett does. He doesn’t want to talk about it.”  
Melly said, “Men can be so secretive sometimes.”  
Scarlett said, “Melly I need your advice. I believe I am with child.” Melly looked so sad for a split second then so happy. “Oh Melly, I’m so sorry to hurt you.”  
Melly smiled and said, “I just wish I could have another child.”  
Scarlett looked sympathetically at Melly and said, “But you can’t. It would kill you!”  
Melly said, “Doctors aren’t always right.”  
Scarlett didn’t want to argue with Melanie so she said, “I want to use the Yankee, Dr. Harrison because he uses chloroform during labor to dull the pain. I don’t want Dr. Meade getting mad at me.”  
Melly said, “Next sewing bee sit next to Mrs. Meade and tell her you are going to use Dr. Harrison because he uses chloroform and you need her advice on how to tell Dr. Meade. She will smooth the waters for you. It will be enough that you are concerned about his feelings.”  
Scarlett said, “I hope so.”  
Melly said, “What did Captain Butler say?”  
Scarlett giggled and said, “I haven’t told him yet. I want to be sure first. I will go see Dr. Harrison tomorrow. I’m sure he will be thrilled after all he loves children.”


	7. Chapter Seven

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Seven  
The next morning Scarlett did go see Dr. Harrison and he confirmed she was pregnant. Her baby would be due in March. This was wonderful. Rhett would never leave her or divorce her if they had a child together. She needed to talk to Rhett about pregnancy prevention. She didn’t want to have a baby every year. She must be the most fertile woman in Georgia. She didn’t think Rhett would leave her even if she didn’t have a child but he can do the most unexpected things and since being outcast from society doesn’t bother him there would be nothing to stop him from getting a divorce if he decided he wanted a divorce. But enough of that kind of thinking. She knew she was keeping Rhett happy. She needed to not keep showing Rhett she could read his mind. He might change his tells and then were would she be. Just guessing she guessed and she laughed at her joke.   
This works out perfectly. Ella will be two and a half when the baby is born. She hoped she had a girl so they could play together. Rhett struck her as the type who would want a girl. It didn’t matter he would be happy with what he got. And she giggled. She was happy. It would definitely be a beautiful baby. Poor Ella. She will be the only plain person in the house but she was so sweet. She giggled again. Looks like I found something to occupy my time for the next two years. I will get the house built then the baby will be born. I am going to breast feed this one. I heard that reduces one’s chances of getting pregnant. And she giggled again. What was wrong with her? She never giggled. It must be because she was pregnant. And giggled again. She almost couldn’t stop herself. She walked into the suite and Rhett and the children were sitting in the sitting room and she giggled again. Stop it! She told herself. She sat down on the sofa and just smiled. Scarlett asked Rhett, “When is your birthday?”  
Rhett said, “November 16th and yours?  
Scarlett giggled some more and said, “March 15th How old are you?”  
Rhett was smiling at Scarlett because she looked so happy. He said, “I will be forty-one on my next birthday. And you?”  
Scarlett said, “I am twenty-four. Have you already ordered lunch?”  
Rhett said, “Not yet.”  
Scarlett said, “Let’s go to that diner called Sam’s”  
Rhett said, “Alright.” And Wade cheered.  
Wade said, “Can we have ice cream?”  
Scarlett said, “Wait until after lunch to ask that question.”  
Wade was so excited he could hardly sit still. Finally, Rhett said, “Let’s go walk around the park.”  
Wade was up and running to the door. Scarlett said, “Wade go get ready to go out.” Scarlett went to tell Mammy that she would order her something from room service for her and Ella. As they were walking around the park Scarlett said, “If we were to have a child which would you want? A boy or a girl.”  
Rhett said, “Definitely a girl. If we have a boy, I would love him, of course, but I would prefer to have all girls.”  
Scarlett said, “After we have this child, I don’t want to have another one for a couple of years.”  
Rhett said, “I can take care of that.” Then he stopped and a smile broke out on his face. He picked her up and swung her around. Then he put her down and was going to kiss her when Scarlett said, “Mr. Butler you forget yourself.”  
Rhett said, “No I don’t” and kissed her in the middle of the park.  
Scarlett said, “Names?”  
Rhett said, “I don’t care.”  
Scarlett laughed. 

Scarlet did what Melly had suggested and asked for Mrs. Meade’s help. Mrs. Meade surprised Scarlett by saying, “That old fool isn’t the one enduring the labor pains. You go on and use Dr. Harrison. I will make sure he doesn’t bad mouth you for it.”  
Scarlett was surprised at how well Melly’s advice had worked. Scarlett in her younger days had always done what she wanted and didn’t worry about public opinion but was always upset when people talked badly about her. With a little bit of pre-planning and finesse she had gotten what she wanted. Melly was so smart in regard to social encounters. Scarlett was so glad Melly was her best friend.   
Melly had told Ashley about the Butlers good news. Ashley fumed. Now Melly was going to be sad about not being able to have another baby probably the entire time Scarlett was with child. The thought of Rhett having relations with Scarlett filled him with rage. The thought of that coarse brutish man with his sweet Scarlett filled him with indignation. Why does their happiness always cause us grief? Ashley thought irrationally ‘I bet Scarlett didn’t even think about Melly’s feelings when she told her.’  
Within two weeks they were on the train to Charleston; Wade, Ella, Mammy, Scarlett and Rhett. Rhett was happy to be going to see his mother. He was glad Scarlett had suggested it. He wondered if he would ever not be suspicious of one of Scarlett’s ideas. He doubted it. He knew he was a cynical man. Of course, he would not be as rich as he was if he didn’t always expect someone to double cross him. He was going to enjoy himself until he found out more information.  
Scarlett knew Rhett was a distrustful man. He was always looking for the catch in any situation. That was just the way he was. She was not going to change that about him. Actually, she was not going to try to change him at all. Truth be told she usually did have a hidden agenda with all of her ideas. She didn’t know why she just didn’t tell him she wanted to go to Charleston to see his mother’s form of decorating. Probably because then when she decorated the home the way he secretively wanted it decorated he would not be nearly as impressed or happy.   
Of course, Rhett had hidden agendas too, like giving her all these gifts to make her fall in love with him. The part that made Scarlett laugh at him was that he wanted her to love him not his money but the way he was going about it was by buying her stuff. The things he did that made him special to her were things he didn’t even know he was doing. He made her feel safe and secure. She was no longer having nightmares since she began sleeping with him. She had one while she was at Tara but it wasn’t as bad as her nightmares usually were. He took care of all the preparation for things, like their trip to Charleston or arranging for the architect and the contractor for the house. He did so many things that made her feel pampered and loved. She was getting him to open up slowly. She tried to listen to his stories he told at night attentively because she knew he was revealing more of himself than he knew. Unfortunately, their activities and the sound of his voice too often quickly put her to sleep.   
After eighteen hours on the train with the children, Mammy and Rhett she turned to her husband and said, “Thank you ever so much for getting us a private car. It was so much more comfortable.” Before she became aware that other people existed Scarlett took people’s kindnesses for granted. She had seen how saying ‘thank you’ made people feel so valued. She was trying now to always thank people for their efforts especially Rhett, Mammy, and Melanie. When they felt valued then they did more for her.   
Rhett smiled at his wife and said, “You are certainly welcome.” Rhett had known it was going to be a long trip with the children and Scarlett. He was pleasantly surprised that Scarlett had not complained that much during the trip.   
When they got to the train station in Charleston Rhett got one of the porters to help with their trunks. There were three trunks in all; the children’s, Scarlett’s and Rhett’s. Rhett laughed at himself. He had almost as much clothing as Scarlett. He did like to be smartly dressed. He looked around and saw the old carriage he had bought for his mother’s use. She had insisted that he buy her a used carriage because she didn’t want to embarrass her friends who didn’t have a coach. Then he saw his wife being hugged by his mother and sister. Scarlett had certainly used all her charms on his relatives. His mother and sister loved her. Rhett knew Scarlett had gone out of her way to ingratiate herself to them. What had surprised him was that Scarlett had been that insightful. Scarlett usually didn’t give a hoot about other people especially other women. Rhett knew that she had been charming and gracious to his relatives for his sake, to make his life easier. Scarlett had put forth a lot of effort with Rhett’s relatives because she didn’t want them talking badly about her to Rhett which would make their relationship more difficult. Scarlett looked over at Rhett and smiled. Rhett walked over to the three of them and said, “Can your son and brother get a hug or are they only for your in laws?” The two women turned and hugged him equally strongly. He then said, “Let’s get in the coach so we can get to the house. I know Scarlett and the children are starving.”   
Elizabeth Butler said, “Maybe you could force down a bite or two also.” She then linked her arm in his and they went to the carriage.


	8. Chapter Eight

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Eight  
In the carriage Rosemary was telling Scarlett all the things she would like for them to do while they are here.   
Elizabeth said, “You don’t get to monopolize all her time I want all my friends to meet her and she has to visit her aunts.”   
Rhett said petulantly, “Does anyone want to spend time with me or am I now just Scarlett’s husband?”  
All the women said, “Of course we want to spend time with you.” Which made Rhett feel a little better. He knew it was petty but he would like his relatives to be happier to see him than his wife.   
When they got to the house Elizabeth said, “Let me show you to your rooms. Then you can freshen up and we can have a late dinner.” They walked up the stairs while she said, “We only have five bedrooms which is more than enough when it is just Rosemary and me.” After they had gotten to the second floor she pointed to the room on the left and said, “This is the room Rhett uses when he is here. Therefore, I had your children put in this room next door. Rosemary has the room across the hall. I have the room at the end and that room is empty right now.” As she pointed to each room. “We can set it up as a nursery when the first Butler grandbaby comes along.”  
Scarlett said, “You don’t have any grandchildren?”  
Elizabeth said as she walked them to their room, “Not yet. Rosemary has never married. My son Robert is married but they aren’t lucky enough to have any children. I think his wife is barren. Obviously, you can have children so now if Rhett can get the job done, I will be a happy woman.” Scarlett laughed at the outrageous way Mrs. Butler was talking and then was happy to see the amused smile on Rhett’s face.   
Rhett said, “My dear shall we freshen up? Mammy help the children get cleaned up for dinner.” He took her elbow and escorted her into their room. As soon as the door was closed, Scarlett turned toward Rhett and wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled his mouth down to hers. Rhett kissed her thoroughly and when they came up for air, they smiled at each other. There was a knock on the door and when Rhett opened the door there was a servant with their trunks. Rhett pointed to the smallest trunk and told the servant to take it next door. By this time Scarlett was at the mirror straightening her hair and washing her hands and face. She would change from her traveling gown after dinner. She watched as her husband straightened his hair and washed his hands and face. Then he turned to her and smiled and said, “Your admirers await.”   
Scarlett said, “I’m glad they like me but you are the only admirer I really want. I want you to show me around Charleston. I want you to show me your childhood haunts especially the wharf.” Which made Rhett happy which Scarlett knew it would.  
Earlier in their relationship Rhett and Scarlett had been caught in a contest of one up-manship which was a lot Rhett’s fault because he was always baiting her and criticizing her. When she was thinking like a child, she was trying to beat him at his own game. After Ashley showed his true character and she grew up she knew she would never beat Rhett at that game. She understood that Rhett was behaving the same way the boys had behaved when they were fourteen and fifteen-years-old. His being annoying was his way of getting her attention. When she gave him plenty of attention, he was his charming self, at least most of the time. Occasionally he would say something that was just cruel or extremely mocking and she never knew what made him say it. For the most part she felt like she knew how to handle Rhett. She treated him just like she had her Pa. She treated him with respect, she tried to make him happy, she coaxed him into doing the things she wanted, she argued with him just to keep him guessing, she never let an opportunity past to make him fall deeper in love with her and just like with Pa she never used that love against him. One thing she did differently with Rhett than she had Pa was when Rhett said, “No” she respected that ‘no’ and didn’t try to badger him into saying ‘yes’ because once Rhett said, “No” there wasn’t anything she could do to get him to change his mind. She had found that if she accepted his ‘no’ then the next time she asked for something he usually said, ‘yes.’  
Scarlett knew Rhett was happy that his mother and sister liked her but he wanted to be the one they doted on so Scarlett made a point of doting on him. When they got the children and went down to dinner, she was happy he was feeling special again. The man was so conceited and egotistical! They talked about their plans for the next four weeks. Scarlett always made sure to look at Rhett to make sure he was happy with the plans being made. It wasn’t always easy to keep Rhett happy but it was a lot easier than running a lumber mill. To be honest her situation was no worse than most women’s situation. Rhett wanted her to have fire in her blood and be outrageous when he wanted her to be outrageous. Truth be told he wanted her to behave like a proper lady most of the time. She was going to behave like a proper lady except in the bedroom.   
As they were finishing dinner Rhett said to his mother, “Your eldest son has already gotten the job done.”   
At first Mrs. Butler didn’t understand what he meant then she jumped up and ran around the table and hugged Rhett then she hugged Scarlett. Mrs. Butler said, “When?”  
Rhett smiled and said, “When did I get the job done?”  
Mrs. Butler shushed him and said, “No. When is the baby due?” That is when Rosemary and Wade understood what Rhett had meant. The was a huge noisy cacophony with everyone speaking at once except Rhett and Scarlett. Scarlett said, “Go ahead, Papa.”  
Rhett smiled and said, “It is due in March. We don’t know what it will be. Let’s quiet down.”  
Mrs. Butler smiled and looked at the two of them and said, “Thank you.”  
Scarlett said, “You must come for the birth.”  
Rhett was pleased.   
They had a good time in Charleston. Rhett took her and the kids out every day. He showed her all of his favorite childhood haunts. They went to the wharf several times and Rhett told them about the first time he had gone sailing. Rhett said, “I fell in love that day.”  
Scarlett said, “Do I need to be worried you will run off to the sea one day?”  
Rhett said mysteriously, “Maybe.”  
Scarlett smiled and said, “I will just have to make sure you two are kept miles apart.”  
Rhett laughed. Rhett wanted her to say she loved him. He wanted her love. Would their life be any different if she loved him? She was everything he wanted her to be. Could he settle for not having it all? Would he ruin what they had by pushing for more? Maybe she did love him but wasn’t saying anything for the same reason he wasn’t saying anything but he didn’t think so. He had to stop thinking about it. He was driving himself crazy. Scarlett linked her arm with him and looked at him questioningly because he was lost in thought. He kissed her cheek and she dropped it.   
Scarlett knew what Rhett wanted. He wanted her to declare her love. Could she say it and not mean it? Was there any way she did love him? She didn’t know the answer to either question.   
While the Butlers were having a good time in Charleston, Ashley was plotting their demise. He had not been this energetic about anything since before the war. He had hated Rhett Butler since he had heard Melly praising him for everything Captain Butler had done for her and Scarlett during the war. He was sick to death of hearing about his heroism when he got Melly and Scarlett out of Atlanta. Now he had to politely listen while Melly and others went on about how wonderful Captain Butler was to save their lives. He still wanted to have relations with Scarlett after all she was a beautiful, sexy woman and it galled him that Captain Butler was having relations with her any time he wanted. In fact, it galled him that Captain Butler could have relations any time he wanted. Since he wasn’t a gentleman if Scarlett was incapacitated and unable to perform her wifely duties, he would just go to a whore house. Ashley knew he could never do that because gentleman didn’t behave that way, damn it. To be fair Ashley knew that a lot of the reason he hated Rhett Butler was because Rhett had broken every rule that a southern gentleman abided by and was a lot more successful than Ashley was. He was beginning to hate Scarlett also. She had caught him in a weak moment when she had kissed him that day and he had succumbed to his baser instincts and abandon his gentlemanly rules and principals. He usually did not let his sexual need get very high but he had neglected that recreation because Scarlett was in her confinement. He had not expected her that day and when she kissed him his desire overcame him. He had been wanting her for years and had barely been able to resist her constantly tempting him. That day he had given in to that temptation. He was hating her because she was acting like nothing had happened. He never saw her look guilty. He was going to destroy both of them. He just didn’t know how he was going to do it but he was going to make the Butlers pay. Maybe he could use India’s hatred of Scarlett to get even with the Butlers.   
Elizabeth took Scarlett on all her visits with her and they discussed the ways the homes were decorated. Scarlett found out which were the best furniture manufactures, what fabric she should use for drapes, and what colors were best to use to create a certain look. They discussed the pros and cons of carpet compared to hard wood floors with area rugs. When Scarlett was talking with Elizabeth, she felt like these were conversation she would have had with her mother if she was still alive. She discussed decorating with her aunts and although they gave her much the same information as Elizabeth did her aunts wanted to tell her how to decorate her home. Elizabeth was just making suggestions. After a month of visiting all the best homes in Charleston Scarlett knew how she was going to decorate their home. She had already written to many of the furniture manufactures for catalogs.  
Scarlett found that Rhett and Rosemary had a wonderful relationship. Scarlett wondered what it would be like to have a close relationship with her sisters. She and Suellen had never been close and Careen and her had nothing in common. Maybe they had a good relationship because they hadn’t actually grown up together. Rosemary was only four or five when Rhett had been disowned by their father. They shared a love of reading and could discuss a book for hours which amused Scarlett. She could barely stand to read a book much less discuss it afterwards. She actually enjoyed their discussions because after they were finished, she felt like she had read the book without having to read it. Scarlett and Rosemary had very little in common. Scarlett was always fashionably dressed while Rosemary didn’t seem to care about her appearance. Scarlett could add a string of numbers in her head while Rosemary had to write the numbers down even if it was just two numbers. Rosemary was very ladylike while Scarlett had to force herself to behave as society expected. The one thing they definitely had in common was their sense of humor and neither enjoyed Rhett making fun of them. They liked each other and found things to talk about.   
Elizabeth made a big to-do over Wade and Ella which made Scarlett happy. Scarlett told Elizabeth you are the only grandparent they will have. My parents are dead as are their fathers and their fathers’ parents.   
As they boarded the private car to go back to Atlanta both Rhett and Scarlett were pleased by the visit. Rhett was pleased with Scarlett’s behavior in Charleston. She had behaved like a perfect southern lady except when they were alone in their bedroom. She would tell him funny stories about the people she had met and visited with. She was a little more inhibited when they were having relations because she could never forget where they were. She had a good time. She just wasn’t as verbally enthusiastic as she normally was.


	9. Chapter Nine

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Nine  
Author’s Note: FYI: The first time the word ‘daredevil’ was used in print was in 1790.  
Scarlett had learned a lot while in Charleston. She had learned how to decorate her home where it looked like the owners had a lot of wealth. In her innocence she thought more was better but it was actually less was better. It was better to have a few expensive pieces instead of having a lot of inexpensive pieces. Scarlett wasn’t sure she agreed with that thought process but she knew Rhett would. She did want to tastefully show off their wealth. She knew she didn’t need to shove it down their throats. Everyone knew Rhett had lots of money and most of them thought that is why she had married Rhett. She had married Rhett for the security his vast fortune represented. She knew Rhett would do whatever needed to be done to be financially secure.   
The month after they got back from Charleston Rhett was extremely busy. She guessed he was making up for lost time but no matter how late he got home he would wake her up and they would engage in relations. As pleasurable as these moments were Scarlett wondered if this was the way it always was going to be with him. Scarlett didn’t know a lot about men and their sex drives but she felt like Rhett’s was stronger than most men’s. After all Frank had accepted her saying ‘no’ for over a year and Ashley wasn’t having relations at all since Melly couldn’t do it. Charlie had accepted her ‘no’ also. Funny she had never even thought about telling Rhett ‘no.’   
She spent her days at the lot on Peachtree. They had cleared the lot and laid the foundation while they were gone. They were raising the walls this week. She always took Wade and Ella with her when she went to the lot. It counted as spending time with them but she really wasn’t. Mr. Pierce had recommended a man named Mark Vincent to landscape the lot. She and Melly and their children went to see Mr. Vincent. He was very passionate about his plants. Scarlett wanted the greenery to look like Tara. She wanted to sit on her veranda and be able to pretend she was at Tara. Between Scarlett, Melly and the children they had given Mr. Vincent a detail description of the land around the house at Tara.   
She had ordered all of the furniture, the drapes, and the area rugs. They arrived and were installed. It looked very nice but she wished it was flashier but that was just her. She knew Rhett would be happy. Scarlett and the children had continued to go to the job site through January and February even though she was supposed to be in her confinement. She couldn’t trust the construction of her house to anyone but herself. The matrons would stop by and tell her she should be in confinement and Scarlett would say, “I know, I know! But I can’t trust the decorating of my home to Rhett.” Which always made the matron laugh.   
The house was ready to move into on February 1, 1869, one month before the baby was due to arrive. Scarlett wished they could have spent Christmas in the house but it just wasn’t ready yet. When Rhett saw the house, he laughed at the Swiss Chalet design but was amazed at the interior decorations. He thought it was tastefully done while still having Scarlett aura about it. He thought she had gone a little girly and a little flashy on the master bedroom but as long as she let him sleep there he didn’t care. He hung some of his paintings and then he had put his stamp on the room. The only room that wasn’t finished was the nursery. Scarlett asked him, “Do you want to finish the nursery now in neutral colors or wait until the baby is born and decorate it color specific?”  
Rhett said, “If we wait where would the baby and the nursemaid sleep while we were finishing it up?”  
Scarlett said, “I am not hiring a nursemaid or a wet nurse. The baby will sleep in our room the first month. There would be plenty of time for you to decorate it while I am recuperating.”  
Rhett said, “I would rather wait and make it color specific to the baby then. We can redo it when the next baby comes along in three to four years.” Rhett smiled when he said the last part.  
Scarlett smiled back. She was so tired and so uncomfortable. She tried not to complain too much but she had to complain some after all she wanted Rhett to appreciate what she was doing for him.   
The last week in February Elizabeth and Rosemary arrived for the ‘Baby Watch.’ Scarlett had a good time with them and she felt like everyone was always looking at her tummy. She worked it to get as much sympathy and attention as she could.   
On March 10th when Scarlett felt the first labor pains, she was so happy. Soon all this would be over with for a while. Dr. Harrison was called. Scarlett received the chloroform and decided right then that she would never have another child without it. Several hours later their daughter was born, Eugenia Victoria Butler. Rhett was on cloud nine. He was so happy. When Mammy came to tell Rhett, the baby had arrived she called him Mr. Rhett and he knew he had finally achieved her admiration.   
Melly came home from the birth of Eugenia and cried her eyes out. She went to bed early that night with a sick headache. Ashley knew who was at fault for making Melly cry. The Butlers were! Again, their happiness was causing them pain.   
A month later she was nicknamed Bonnie Blue Butler by her Aunt Melly.   
One day after Elizabeth and Rosemary had returned to Charleston Scarlett said to Rhett, “I am happy that you are excited about your daughter but you must remember you still have a wife too.”  
Rhett said to her, “She is the first person who’s ever belonged utterly to me.”  
Scarlett said with a smile, “She belongs to me, too!”  
Rhett said, “No, you have two other children. She’s mine.”  
Scarlett said, “I had her, didn’t I? Besides I belong to you.”  
Rhett looked at her over the black head of the child and smiled oddly. He said, “Do you, my dear?”  
Scarlett looked up at him and knew she had to tell him now whether it was true or not. She said, “You know I do. I love you.”  
Rhett sucked in his breath and said, “Then I have two people who belong utterly to me.” And he came over and sat on the bed. He leaned forward and kissed his wife very thoroughly to make sure she knew who she belonged to. At that moment Scarlett felt loved and knew she truly did love her husband.  
The next day Rhett gave Scarlett a gift. It was a ring with the biggest diamond that Scarlett had ever seen. Scarlett loved it. She threw her arms around Rhett’s necked and kept saying, Thank you” over and over again. Scarlett knew it had hurt Rhett to buy this ring because to him it was so vulgar, gawdy and ugly. He could only have bought it with her in mind. Rhett said, “When I went to London and looked at rings, I saw that one. I bought it to give to you as an engagement ring. I knew you would love it but I decided that it would make me cringe every time I saw it. I bought the other one to give to you as your engagement ring. I decided that I would give you the vulgar ring on a special occasion. The birth of our first child certainly is a special occasion.” He leant forward and kissed her. He whispered, “I guess us declaring our love for each other is a special occasion too. I love you too.”

Rhett would have been happy just sitting in the nursery holding his daughter or as she got older playing with her. He had never loved anyone as completely as he loved Bonnie. His love for Scarlett was strong but it was a different type of love. He thought he would never stop loving Scarlett but he knew he would never stop loving Bonnie. His wife was a jealous woman and liked to be the center of his attention. She was understanding up to a point and Rhett never forgot to make her feel she was more important to him than anybody else even their daughter because she was.   
Scarlett loved Bonnie more than her other children because she loved Bonnie’s father. She tried to be a better mother to all her children but she just wasn’t the maternal type. She tried to spend at least thirty minutes to an hour with the children every day. Wade was her reader, Ella was her sweet loving child, and Bonnie was her daredevil. Scarlet figured a little bit of time was better than nothing.   
Mammy ruled the nursery.


	10. Chapter Ten

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Ten   
Everyone came to call and see the baby. Surprisingly since Scarlett had married Captain Butler, she had become the modicum of propriety. The Old Guard was begrudgingly fond of Scarlett. She was invited to events and her children were invited to birthday parties. Everything was going smoothly until Bonnie’s first birthday. Scarlett gave a first birthday party for Bonnie and only about half of the invitees arrived. Rhett was there at the party but for once he was not amused at the antics of the Old Guard. He knew why people had not attended the party. Those noticeably absent were Mrs. Merriweather and Mrs. Elsing. As far as the party goers were concerned Scarlett and Rhett behaved as if nothing was wrong. The yard was cleaned up, supper served, children bathed and put to bed and finally they retired. Rhett made love to his wife and as they were laying there afterwards while he smoked his cigar, Rhett said, “It appears I have someone in my life that is worth me restoring my reputation.”  
Scarlett said, “I will help you any way I can.” She snuggled closer to him.   
Starting the very next day Rhett began distancing himself from the Republicans and the Scalawags. He joined the Democratic party. He quickly won the men whose lives he saved over but they weren’t really the ones that mattered. He donated money to the Dowagers favorite causes. He informed Mrs. Merriweather he had fought for the Confederacy. Mrs. Merriweather didn’t believe him but she checked it out and it turned out to be true.   
Scarlett had Melly give a supper party and invite Dr. and Mrs. Meade, Fanny Welburn and her suitor, Aunt PittyPat, India, Uncle Henry, Mrs. Merriweather and of course, Rhett and Scarlett. The social time was nice and supper started off pleasant enough until Ashley asked Rhett, “What are the Scallawags up to these days?”   
Rhett replied, “I don’t know. I don’t associate with them.”  
India said, “Scarlett, do you still stay in touch with your Yankee friends?”  
Scarlett smiled and said, “They weren’t my friends. They were my customers and I haven’t had anything to do with them since I sold the mills.”  
India said, “That was right after Frank and Tommy were killed wasn’t it?” Fanny gasped and glared at India.  
Scarlett said soberly, “Yes. It was right after that awful time in my life.”  
Ashley said, “I certainly am grateful that you saved my life that night we went on that ill-advised raid to defend Scarlett’s honor but I never did find out how you learned of the Yankee trap.”  
Rhett said, “I was playing cards with a couple of Yankees and they voluntarily told me all about it.”  
India said, “The Yankees must have trusted you as if you were one of their own.”  
Rhett said, “Yes they did. I played a lot of poker in those days and the Yankees were the only ones with money. I very much liked taking Yankee gold.”  
Ashley said, “You had already taken the Confederate gold.”  
Rhett said, “That was never proven.”  
Ashley said, “I find it so unfortunate that you didn’t get there in time to save Frank’s life.”  
Rhett said, “Yes. It was unfortunate that I couldn’t save Frank and Tommy’s lives.” And he smiled sadly at Fanny.   
Ashley said, “Captain Butler tell me about how you rescued my wife and family from Atlanta.”  
Rhett said, “I’d rather not. I’m sure your wife has told you all about it.”  
Ashley said, “Yes. Both she and Scarlett told me about it while we were starving at Tara. What I don’t understand is why you chose to abandon two women, two children and a darkie in the middle of a battlefield to go fight in a war. Why did you do that?”  
Rhett said patiently, “I don’t know. I look back on it with shame. I should have gotten them to Tara before I went to join the war.” Rhett didn’t know what Ashley was up to but he was actually helping him by getting all Rhett’s dirty secrets out in the open. This way Rhett could answer the charges against him.   
Ashley opened his mouth to speak and Melly said, “Enough. You are ruining my supper party with all this odious talk. Captain Butler, Scarlett you must excuse my relatives. I don’t know where their manners have gotten to.”  
Rhett stood up and said, “Think nothing of it, Miss Melly. Scarlett and I appreciated your invitation but we will take our leave now.”  
Scarlett stood up and took Rhett’s arm and said, “Yes. Thank you so much Melly. I must get the recipe for the green bean salad.”  
India said with venom in her eyes, “To give to your cook.”  
Scarlett ignored her. She and Rhett walked to the door where Melly was fluttering around them. Melly helped them get their hats and said to Scarlett, “I will see you tomorrow for the committee meeting.”  
Scarlett hugged Melly and said, “Of course, darling, I will pick you up at 12:30 as usual.”  
After the Butlers left the house there was a deathly silence in the house. Fanny didn’t like Scarlett but she didn’t like India bringing up Tommy’s death in front of her new suitor. India was just a bitter old maid. What about Mr. Wilkes verbally attacking Captain Butler? That was so ungentlemanly of him.   
Dr. and Mrs. Meade left shortly thereafter. They didn’t even stay for dessert. On the way home they agreed that Ashley’s words were totally beneath him. They found it hard to believe that Ashley could have behave so ungentlemanly. They also agreed that India was just a bitter old maid who had a personal vendetta against Scarlett. Scarlett had been a little wild in her younger days. Yes, she had made some mistakes but amazingly since she had married Captain Butler she had settled down into a proper southern lady. Hadn’t she been so concerned for Dr. Meade’s feelings around the chloroform?  
Uncle Henry, Mrs. Merriweather, Fanny Elsing and her suitor left right after they finished their desserts. Melly was upset. This was not the way her supper party was supposed to go and it was her relatives that had been rude. Ashley offered to walk Aunt PittyPat home and when he got back Melanie and India were already in their rooms with the doors closed. Ashley knocked on the door to Melanie’s door and she told him, “I have a headache. Please go away.”  
Ashley was angry. Instead of making Rhett Butler look bad Butler had managed to make himself look sympathetic. He didn’t think Scarlett had come off looking sympathetic but she had definitely not been made to look bad.   
The Butlers didn’t speak all the way home. Scarlett was resting her head on Rhett’s shoulder with her arm linked in his. After they entered the house Pork took the coach to the carriage house. They had checked on their baby and had gotten undressed. They got in the bed and Rhett pulled Scarlett to him and said, “You have to tell me the entire story of what happened between you and Ashley at the mills that day. He is mad at both of us. India verbally attacked you because Ashley put her up to it. She kept looking at Ashley after she finished speaking. There is more to that story than you suddenly saw him as he was. Up until then you were not an insightful person.”   
Scarlett laid there with her head on his chest for a long while trying to decide if she wanted to tell Rhett the whole truth. She was worried about his reaction. She didn’t want him mad at her about something that really didn’t involve him. It was before they were a couple. But she agreed with him that Ashley was extremely mad at them and the only way Rhett could defend them against Ashley was to know all the facts. Scarlett said, “Alright. I have never wanted you to know. You have to remember how naïve and obtuse I was then.”  
Rhett said, “I will.”  
Scarlett said all in a rush, “I kissed Ashley. He kissed me back. It got passionate fast. Before I knew what was happening, he was in me. After it was over, he started crying about ruining his and Melly’s sacred love. That is when the truth hit me. He had never loved me. He had only wanted my body. He had used my feelings for him to manipulate me into doing things for him, like taking care of his wife while he was away. I was so mad at what he had just done. He took advantage of me and my innocence. I made him give me my shares back and fired him. He left and found another job. He has felt guilty ever since. I didn’t want to have relations with him. I just wanted him to kiss me.”  
Rhett didn’t say anything but he kept holding Scarlett close to him. He laid there thinking about everything she had just told him. He was mad that Ashley had relations with Scarlett. He wanted to yell at her, ‘How could you be so stupid?’ He controlled himself because he knew she hadn’t been stupid she had been naïve. Was she to blame? Was Ashley to blame? She probably had innocently kissed Ashley. He remembered the first time they had relations some place other than their bed she was amazed she didn’t get struck down from above. He knew that until she had married him, she had believed that the only place they could do it was in their bed, at night, in the dark. He knew that he had even had to fight her to do it in the morning much less in the afternoon. She had been such an innocent. Once that happened and Ashley showed his true colors, she had forgotten about him pretty quickly. Rhett Butler had never like to share his possessions. He didn’t like the idea that Ashley had relations with Scarlett even before she was his wife. Rhett did believe that Ashley had exploited Scarlett’s naivety in that moment. He did like the fact that him taking advantage of her and confessing his love for Melanie had broken the spell he had on Scarlett. If he was honest, he hadn’t thought anything was going to break that spell because she had refused to listen or see the truth. Probably only what happened could have broken the spell he had on her. Rhett was mad that Ashley couldn’t have told Scarlett the truth in the library at Twelve Oaks years ago but Ashley had not wanted to lose her adoration. Ashley was a selfish bastard. He had kept stringing Scarlett along for his own personal need. And there it was! Ashley was feeling guilty about having relations with Scarlett, angry that she was no longer his adoring devotee and angry that she was happily married to him. Rhett knew that Ashley had hated him since the war was over. Rhett knew Ashley hated him because he had spat in the face of all the rules and principals of southern gentlemen and was rich and married to one of the sexiest women around with a healthy sex life. While Ashley had done everything right according to those same rules and principals and he was poor and was living with a woman who though they loved each other he couldn’t have relations with her.   
Rhett put his hand under Scarlett’s chin and forced her head up but she kept her eyes casted down. Rhett gently said, “Look at me.” Scarlett raised her eyes and looked at him. Rhett could see she was scared of his reaction. “You are my wife and I love you. I am sorry that he did that to you. I know what an innocent you were. I wish it hadn’t happened but it did and we will move on together. This will not come between us. That is the only way he can win is if he can separate us. Alright?”  
Scarlett looked at him and said, “I love you too.” She reached up and kissed him and he kissed her back. They went to their special wonderland.  
Although Ashley tried to passively blacken the Butlers names, within a year Rhett was one of the matron’s darlings. Rhett had shamelessly used his love for his daughter and his money to get himself received again into polite society. Most of the time the only person he could truly be himself around was Scarlett which brought the couple closer together. When they attended evening events, they would laugh all the way home with both of them making fun of the dowagers.   
When they celebrated Bonnie’s second birthday everyone was there. Mrs. Merriweather had taken Scarlett aside and said, “You were right to have faith in Captain Butler. He really is a wonderful husband and father.”   
All Scarlett said was, “Yes he is.”  
Rhett spoiled Bonnie but he allowed Mammy and Scarlett to convince him that too much spoiling was not best for his daughter. Mammy told him that Bonnie was just like Scarlett when she was little and Rhett decided that he needed to be sure is daughter knew she didn’t always get everything she wanted. Bonnie was going to be head-strong but he wanted her to learn to listen to reason.   
After Bonnie’s second birthday Rhett said, “Now that I am no longer making money on the Republican government we can move then if you still don’t want to live in Atlanta.   
Scarlett said, “No let’s not move. We are established here but let’s travel. We can hire a governess for the children.”


	11. Chapter Eleven

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Chapter Eleven  
The next month in April Melly was going to throw Ashley a surprise party and had enlisted Scarlett’s help. She was willing to help Melly because she now loved Melly as much as Melly loved her. They planned the party. They decided which foods, which decorations, which type of cake, etc. On the day of the party Scarlett had been over at Melly’s house all day. She was getting ready to leave when Melly asked her to go to the newspaper office and be sure that Ashley didn’t get a ride home with someone else. Scarlett tried to say no but Melly insisted and Scarlett couldn’t think of a reason to say no. Scarlett after leaving Melly’s house Scarlett went home to look for Rhett. He wasn’t there but Wade was so she took Wade with her to the newspaper office. She decided it would be a good excuse as to why she had dropped by. She had dropped by so Ashley could tell Wade about the newspaper business.   
When they got there Ashley was surprised to see them and asked, “Why aren’t you helping Melly prepare for my surprise party?”  
Scarlett said, “You know about it? How?”  
Ashley said, “Everyman that has ever had a surprise party thrown for him has been by to tell me about it. The first one was Grandpa Merriweather. ……”  
Scarlett had stopped listening. All her alarms were going off and she felt like something bad was about to happen. When Ashley stopped talking, she said, “Stay here until India picks you up.”  
Scarlett grabbed Wade’s hand and hurried him out of the newspaper office. She drove the buggy down the road a block or two and she found she was shaking all over. She gave Wade her gloves and told him to drive them home. Even though Wade had never driven the buggy before he did an excellent job and got them home safely. Scarlett said to him, “You did a good job of getting us home.” Which was high praise from his mother. When they got home, she told Rhett all about what had happened and her fearfulness. He agreed that her getting out of there was the smart thing to do.   
Scarlett was right to leave Ashley’s office as quickly as possible because as soon as he had seen her Ashley had tried to think of a way to ruin her reputation. He had waited so long for revenge against the Butlers. He could let India catch him with his arm around Scarlett and when India told everyone about it, he could look guilty. He knew Melanie would never believe anything bad about him or Scarlett so he was safe. Unfortunately, this would cause a rift between India and Melanie but he was getting tired of living with India’s bitterness. Everyone thought Scarlett was a fast piece so she would get the blame. What about Wade being here? He would just let people ponder on that. People who didn’t like her would discount Wade’s presence and people who liked her would use it as proof that India was lying. Either way people would be talking bad about Scarlett for months. People would be wondering if Scarlett had cuckolded Rhett Butler with him. Rhett would know it wasn’t true but he would be embarrassed none the less. Butler wouldn’t call him out because the scandal would ruin his children’s chances. This was the perfect revenge. Then almost as if she could read his mind Scarlett had grabbed Wade’s hand and left the office. As he watched Scarlett and Wade hurry out of his office Ashley thought ‘Oh well, I will get another chance. All I have to do is get alone with Scarlett and let India catch us.’  
Scarlett and Rhett attended the party and left early. As they were driving home Scarlett said, “Let’s make another baby.”  
Rhett agreed and said, “No more after this one. I will be too old by the time the child leaves home.”  
Scarlett laughed and agreed. The baby wasn’t conceived until May which made it due in February. Scarlett made the most of her pregnancy by getting the most sympathy and gifts out of Rhett. He knew what she was doing but he loved to pamper her so he pretended he didn’t. Elizabeth and Rosemary came over for Christmas and just stayed until the baby was born. Scarlett made sure Elizabeth and Rosemary pampered her also. On February 13 of 1972 the Butlers had another little girl which they named Elizabeth Katie. She looked just exactly like Scarlett down to the green eyes. They ended up calling her Lizbeth because that was how Bonnie pronounced her name and they thought it was so cute.   
When Lizbeth turned six months in August of 1972 the entire family went to Europe via Charleston. Elizabeth Butler insisted on seeing her grandchildren before they went to Europe even though she was a frequent visitor to Atlanta. Rhett had some business to take care of in Europe and he didn’t want to leave his family behind. They traveled around Europe seeing the sites, enjoying the food, enjoying the scenery, and enjoying each other. Scarlett was a good mother, not a great mother but she had never been a maternal woman. She was a good mother because she had taught herself to be a loving, caring, person to her children. Rhett was a great father. He loved spending time with his children, all four of them. With Mammy and Scarlett’s help he had reined in his giving and even said ‘no’ every once and a while. They didn’t return to Atlanta until July of 1873. They had spent June in Charleston with Rhett’s mother. Mammy had stayed at Tara while they were gone. She was not going to drown when the ship sunk in the middle of the ocean.   
Once Scarlett found out Melly was pregnant she was visiting her every day. Scarlett had even gone to Mass so she could pray for Melly but it was to no avail. Melly died the first week of September. Melly asked her to take care of Ashley and Beau for her. Scarlett promised to do what she could. Scarlett planned the funeral and paid for it. The funeral was especially hard on everyone. Ashley was beside himself with grief. As the coffin was being laid into the ground Ashley turned in the direction of the Butlers and screamed at them. He said, “Y’all ruin my marriage. You with not letting me go to New York and all your tempting of me and you with your great acts of heroism. How is an ordinary man supposed to thrive under those conditions?” India and Aunt PittyPat hurried him into the carriage. Everyone shook their heads and said things like, “His grief is getting the better of him.” “I don’t know what he said it was all garbled.” “The Butlers certainly didn’t deserve Ashley lashing out at them.” “You know Scarlett planned the entire funeral and Captain Butler paid for everything.” “It is fortunate the Butlers left their girls at home Ashley’s actions would have frightened them.”   
Scarlett was glad she had seen him for who he was that day long ago. She probably would have still been carrying a torch for him now if she hadn’t. She shuttered to think where she and Rhett would be now if she hadn’t gotten over her crush for Ashley in 1867. She told Rhett what she had promised Melly but she didn’t want to get involved with Ashley and his grief. She didn’t want to do anything now because she was afraid, he would drag her down. Rhett told her that he would take care of it for her. She stood there and wondered what she would have done without Rhett. He was always there for her. In fact, he had always been there for her. She didn’t even want to think about what she would do when he was no longer living. She quickly pushed that thought aside. She certainly didn’t want to think about that right now. Knowing Rhett, he probably already had everything planned out. She would ask him about his plans for her life without him …. tomorrow. She smiled and remembered when that had been her mantra.   
Rhett took his family back home and they told their favorite memories of Aunt Melly. Everyone laughed and cried and finally Rhett and Scarlett put the children to bed. When Rhett and Scarlett got into bed, they shared their own memories of Melanie Hamilton Wilkes. 

In November Scarlett saw how slow Mammy was moving, how much it took out of her to go up and down the stairs, and how she looked so very old. Scarlett asked Rhett to do something about Mammy. She said, “Make her go to Tara.”  
Rhett smiled and said, “I can’t make her do anything she doesn’t want to do. You know that. I will think of a plan though.”  
A couple of days later Rhett told Mammy, “After the first of the year I am taking the family on a trip around the world. I know how you hate to travel especially across the ocean so while we are gone you can stay at Tara. You can help Suellen with her children.”  
Mammy said knowingly, “Yes Mister Rhett I think that is a fine idea.”  
They celebrated Christmas of 1873 and then Scarlett and Rhett took the children to Tara with Mammy. They all knew it was the last time they would see each other. They stayed for two weeks then returned to Atlanta. When Scarlett was saying goodbye to Mammy, she hugged her and from somewhere deep in her memory she thought of the perfect bible verse to say to Mammy. She knew Mammy would recognize it. Scarlett said, “Well done, good and faithful servant. Welcome into the kingdom of heaven.” Mammy nodded and then both women were crying. Scarlett quickly got in the wagon and they went into Jonesboro.   
As Scarlett got out of the wagon she said, “Remember Will she is to be buried in the family plot right next to Mother. And don’t let Sue work her to … Well you know.”  
Will looked at her and nodded his head but he didn’t say anything. He was too choked up to say anything.   
A week later the Butlers left for Charleston to begin they’re around the world tour. Rhett had always wanted to travel to the Far East and this was the perfect opportunity before he got much older.   
While they were in Charleston and walking by the water Scarlett asked Rhett, “What did you do to help Ashley and Beau?”  
Rhett said, “I got him a job in Charlotte in a bank anonymously. One of those a friend of a friend recommended him. He will do fine. He needs to be away from Atlanta. India will go with them to take care of him and Beau.”  
Scarlett said, “He will probably hate us until the day he dies. But that was nice of you considering what a vile person we know he is.”  
Rhett said, “I didn’t do it for him. I did it so we kept our promise to Miss Melly. I feel sorry for him. He was a man raised to a certain life and after it was taken away, he couldn’t adjust to the new life. I also feel compassion for him to be married to the woman he loved but could never have relations with her.”  
Scarlett said, “That would be awful.”   
They walked a little bit further down the boardwalk and Scarlett asked, “Have you made arrangements for Rosemary after your mother passes away?”  
Rhett said, “Everything will stay the same. She will get an allowance and she will inherit the house.”   
Scarlett stared out to sea and didn’t say anything as they walked along. Rhett took her chin and turned her head so she had to look at him. He said, “You know I have everything arranged so that when I pass away neither you or Rosemary will ever have to worry. I have a trust fund set-up for Rosemary. You will inherit all my ill-gotten gains but it will be in a trust so that once you pass away it will be divided evenly to our four children. You will get an allowance but if you need more money to buy something special the trustees will write you a check. You will be able to have any vulgar thing your greedy little heart desires. Feel better?”  
Scarlett nodded her head and said, “I knew you had everything planned out. I just wanted to know the details.”  
Rhett put his arm around her waist and said, “But I’m not going anywhere for a long time. I have to help you raised our daughters. They are going to be too much trouble for just one person.” They continued walking along the shore line and Rhett pointed out points of interest to her. He told her stories about his youth here in Charleston. She had heard some of them before but he was such a great story teller that she still enjoyed hearing them again.


	12. Epilog

Disclaimer: I own nothing in regard to GWTW   
Epilog  
While the Butlers were away on their world tour Mammy did indeed pass away. Will and Suellen buried her next to Ellen O’Hara in the family plot at Tara. After they got back Scarlett and Rhett and the children went to visit her grave. It was a sad moment for everyone. It was the first time in their lives that Suellen and Scarlett didn’t snap at each other. They stayed for a week then returned to Atlanta.   
Ella grew into her face. She was not beautiful but she was striking. She had her mother’s eyes, smile and dimples. Her personality never changed. She had always been sweet, kind, compassionate and with an internal strength that was amazing. Scarlett would often think Ella is just like Melly. Scarlett made her into a popular young lady in Atlanta. When Ella was seventeen, she received the offer that she wanted. After Rhett put the young man, Jacob James, through the ringer for six months he finally said, “They can get married.”   
They got married when Ella was eighteen. She was the first of Scarlett’s children to wed. Rhett walked her down the aisle and thought to himself, “If it is this hard to give Ella away, I don’t know if I will be able to give Bonnie or Lizbeth away.”  
Wade grew up a much-loved older brother and only son. He attended a Preparatory School for Boys in Atlanta. When the family would be traveling, he would be a boarder at the school with Uncle Henry and Aunt PittyPat keeping an eye on him. Aunt PittyPat couldn’t understand why Wade couldn’t live with her. Every time she asked, “Why can’t Wade live with me instead of being a boarder?”  
Rhett would just say, “This is better.” He would not give any more explanation. Aunt PittyPat had always been a little scared of Rhett so she never challenged him. He didn’t explain further because Aunt PittyPat would never understand that he and Scarlett didn’t want Wade to grow up to be a namby-pamby like his father.  
Wade went to Virginia Military Institute and then on to Harvard Law. He came back to Atlanta and joined Uncle Henry’s practice. Wade was one of the most eligible bachelors in Atlanta. While he looked like his father, he had a toughness to his face that Charles Hamilton had never acquired. Unfortunately, for all his Hamilton, Wilkes and Burr female cousins he was not going to marry a relative. He married a sweet young lady he met through Ella’s husband. Her name was Abigail James. She was a second cousin to Jacob.  
When Scarlett asked Rhett, “What will be Ella and Wade’s children’s relationship to each other.”  
Rhett said, “First cousins.”  
Scarlett said, “I meant on the other side.”  
Rhett said smiling, “It doesn’t matter. The O’Hara side surpasses the James side.”  
Scarlett didn’t know what Rhett meant by that but she liked the sound of it and didn’t ask any more questions.   
Bonnie and Lizbeth were their parents’ children. They were beautiful, proud, arrogant and so very, very charming. These girls had been told ‘no’ often enough to know what the word meant. They knew what boundaries were and their parents enforced them. They were spoiled but not to the point of selfishness. Their parents usually said yes but every now and then Daddy would say ‘no’ just to keep them humble. They knew their mother loved them but they also knew she was not the maternal type. Their father loved them sometimes a little too much. At least that was the way it was until Bonnie turned fourteen. Suddenly Daddy was the one always saying ‘No’ and Mother getting more involved in some of the decisions being made. Mother taught the girls all of her Southern Belle ways to attract and ensnare a gentleman with Daddy making mocking comments the entire time. Bonnie and Lizbeth didn’t understand the comments but Mother must have because she kept getting mad at Daddy. Daddy would just laugh at her.   
In May after Bonnie turned fifteen their parents had a huge fight that could be heard throughout the house. They were used to their parents fighting but it had never been like this. Nobody could hear the words but everyone could hear the loud sounds. Daddy’s voice seemed to stay the same pitch while Mother’s voice went up and down. There were a couple of screams and a couple of mocking laughs. Finally, there was no noise at all. That was actually worse. Bonnie and Lizbeth had sat in Ella’s room waiting for their parents to emerge from their bedroom. Ella serenely kept saying, “Don’t worry. It will be alright.” An hour later Daddy came out of the room whistling a tune. He called for Bonnie. When she came out of Ella’s room Daddy said, “Your mother has convinced me to let you start attending social functions.” Which he said with a smugly pleased smile, “Fifteen is the age Ella started so it is only fair to let you start then also. Your mother and I will be attending these functions with you.”  
Bonnie said, “But only mother attended the functions with Ella.” Bonnie didn’t want her father attending the functions. He would actually pay attention to what she was doing. Mother would be too busy socializing to pay close attention to her daughter’s activities.   
Daddy said, “I can change my mind and not let you attend any social functions until you are eighteen.”  
Bonnie said, “Thank you Daddy for letting me attend the social functions when I am fifteen.”  
Daddy said, “Your welcome, pumpkin. I’m off to the bank.” And he tweaked Bonnie’s cheek and walked away.  
Bonnie and Lizbeth were actually excited about getting to attend the functions when they were fifteen even if Daddy was going to be there. They had been sure Daddy would not let them go until they were eighteen. Bonnie had pushed the limitations because she was her parents' daughter and that just what one did. They wondered how Mother had convinced Daddy but they knew better than to question their mother.  
Bonnie did start attending the functions but she was eighteen before she met anyone she wanted to marry. His name was Paul Jones and he was from Charleston which was not a plus as far as Rhett was concerned. Rhett had always had a love/hate relationship with Charleston. Paul asked for Bonnie’s hand in marriage and after a year of Rhett putting him through the ringer Rhett finally said, “Yes.”  
They were married the next spring after she turned twenty. Rhett was right. He almost couldn’t give Bonnie away but he did.   
They attended the social functions with Lizbeth also. Lizbeth who was seventeen when Bonnie got married had already met the man of her dreams. He was twenty-five and she was afraid Daddy would say no for that reason. Daddy was a lot older than Mother though so maybe he would say yes. When Franklin Stewart asked for Lizbeth’s hand in marriage Rhett wanted to say no because she was his only little girl left at home. After putting Mr. Stewart through the ringer for a year he said, “Yes.” He did make them wait until Lizbeth turned nineteen before they could get married. She was nineteen in February and they married in June of that year.   
All of the in-laws were part of Southern Polite Society which made Rhett happy. He also thought they were rather boring which made him laugh at himself. Now that all the children were out of the nest, he was going to take Scarlett on another world tour. He whistled as he climbed the stairs. He wanted to see the Taj Mahal. They had missed it last time because of unrest in India. And maybe go back to Japan. And Egypt.

Rhett and Scarlett were dead six months later. They had just gotten back from visiting the Taj Mahal. They were in their hotel in Agra, India when the earthquake hit. Their hotel collapsed and they were buried under it. They were together when it happened. Wade was informed one month later. It had taken the authorities that long to identify the bodies. Wade had them shipped home. He didn’t care how much it cost. He had to see the bodies to be sure they were dead. Fortunately, there was an embalming facility in Agra, India. It took another month to get them home. Wade had decided that he would go alone to identify the bodies. His sisters would not hear of it even Ella had insisted on going to see the bodies. All four of them ended up going to look at the bodies. It was them. They were buried at Tara. The only thing that gave the children peace was that their parents had died together.   
Author’s Note: I took some artistic license with how fast the bodies would decompose.   
The way Rhett and Scarlett die is for you Starlite22.


End file.
